Heart
by Positives with Negatives
Summary: He wonders if his heart will ever beat again. 1827


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy ), character death

Maybe a bit of OOC-ness, but I can't help it.

* * *

Very few people could catch Hibari Kyoya's attention, let alone, dare to capture his heart. Yet one peculiar herbivore exceeded this expectation was ease. A male with brown hair like tangled feathers, amber eyes that glowed like candles on a dark night, and a smile that could replace the sun-because it was that bright.

A boy that brought him mysterious symptoms.

Pounding heart beats.

His cheeks were burning, the heat reached the tip of his ears.

Fluttering sensations in his chest. A thousand birds were trying to break free.

A weird gooey substance pooled in his stomach.

And his legs would move on their own, running away from the cause of these strange feelings because he didn't know how to deal with them.

The Namimori perfect would have never guessed that he was in love.

* * *

He didn't know what came over him on a certain winter day. The windows were shut with a curtain of snow. Down the hall he heard foot steps mixed with cheerful chattering. A chandelier decorated with jewels towered over them: him and the boy that captured his heart.

His throat was dry. A plastic texture.

His tone was flat. No emotions leaked through.

His gaze steady. Steel-gray locked with vibrant gold.

But his words betrayed him, yearning for acceptance.

The room was swirling. His head was spinning. His ebony suit was too heavy, and he was ready to bolt out of there after his awkward confession, but he did not leave. Taking a small peek at the brunette in front of him. An unfamiliar fear gripped his mind.

He was greeted with a gentle smile.

Hibari Kyoya felt his heart race once again.

* * *

The downpour showered rain like bullets. Puddles formed on the asphalt in irregular shapes. They were mirrors that rippled only when water droplets hit. He carried an umbrella sheltering two.

A yellow flower in a field of black.

Its owner walked next to him.

The traffic lights blinked dimly.

His heart was usually calm.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya didn't care much about birthdays. He was truly surprised to find ribbons hanging from the ceiling, a homemade cake on his empty kitchen table, and Tsunayoshi wishing him a shy 'happy birthday'. His face the same color as the scarlet box he gave as a present later.

A candy model of Hibird.

Messy letters spelled with frosting.

A realization that someone visited his hollow house.

Gratitude, it was something he couldn't quite comprehend.

He told Tsuna that he should have gave him tea instead. Watching the blush spread, Hibari decided that he liked seeing the expression.

His heart played a tune in the background.

* * *

Soft caramel washed over him. Sweet. He brushed some loose strands aside to look at the young Vongola decimo's face. Tightening his hug, he leaned down.

He first kissed his lover's forehead.

The his nose.

Then his cheeks.

And his lips. Trailing down to his neck.

Their fingers intertwined.

He would never let this hand go, Hibari promised.

Giggles lightened the atmosphere. He swallowed them up. The male let out a content hum, resting his chin on the cloud guardian's shoulder. His affection was expressed in a whisper.

 _I love you._

Hibari paused. The warmth of the other's body pressed against him. It took a brief moment for the message to sink in.

 _Me too._

He said quietly, not allowing his happiness to show. But he couldn't help and pull the male closer.

What else could he say with the world in his arms?

* * *

Stray pieces of shattered glass was littered on the ash cover floor. Specks of flame crackled feebly in the distant. Hibari Kyoya crouched in the center of the mass of corpses. His shadow blocked the moon's ray from viewing the figure he held.

Paled skin. His timid smile gone.

Wet cheeks. His orbs dull.

The warmth was no longer there.

A bitter cold took its place.

The air once filled with laughter was damped with blood and tears. Hibari didn't let the hand go.

He promised he wouldn't.

But he wonders if his heart would ever beat again.

* * *

 **Author's note: It's been a long time since I post anything, and I had this idea in mind so I went for it. I'm experimenting with a new style, short, simple, and sweet. I hope it's not too bad.**

 **A review would be appreciated.**


End file.
